My Cotton Candy
by MireLLos BubbleVirus
Summary: Kris yang tergila-gila pada seorang mahasiswa berperawakan mungil yang menurutnya sama manisnya dengan permen kapas yang sering dibelinya di taman hiburan. / EXO Kris-Suho (KrisHo)/


**Title : My Cotton Candy**

 **Length : Ficlet**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : *Kris Wu**

 ***Kim Joonmyeon Suho**

 ***Etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Kris melamun seperti orang bodoh. Tatapannya menerawang jauh. Tangan kirinya terus menopang dagunya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Mulutnya bahkan sedikit terbuka. "Lalat akan masuk kalau kau terus membuka mulutmu seperti itu." ucap Baekhyun seraya duduk di bangku didepan Kris.

BRUK...

Dan dengan konyolnya kening indah Kris mendarat dengan mulus di meja setelah Chanyeol menarik tangan kirinya. "Sial!" gerutunya. Sementara sang pelaku justru tertawa dan ber-high five ria dengan Baekhyun.

"Sungguh melamun itu tidak ada manfaatnya sama sekali Kris." ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya akan membuat wajahmu terlihat semakin bodoh." timpal Baekhyun.

"Dasar teman sialan." gerutu Kris.

"Melamunkannya lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya teman Kris yang paling bisa bersikap lembut.

"Kudengar ada mahasiswa jurusan lain yang mengicarnya." ucap Chanyeol.

"A-apa?" tanya Kris tidak santai.

"Daripada melamunkannya terus menerus. Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja mengajaknya bicara?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksud...". Ucapan Kris terpotong karena Baekhyun memberikan kode agar dirinya menatap keluar.

Dengan kening berkerut Kris pun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kelas. Seketika senyumnya merekah. Matanya berbinar saat melihat pujaan hatinya tengah berdiri di luar kelasnya. "Permen kapasku." ucapnya sambil memegangi dadanya. Membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris sungguh tergila-gila pada Kim Joonmyeon, yang biasanya lebih sering dipanggil Suho, dari jurusannya sendiri. Seorang mahasiswa berperawakan mungil yang menurut Kris sama manisnya dengan permen kapas yang sering dibelinya di taman hiburan. Kris yang menurut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampan tapi bodoh itu akan berubah menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih bodoh jika sudah ada Suho didekatnya. Segala hal konyol bisa Kris lakukan jika sudah berhubungan dengan Suho.

Seperti saat ini. Kris yang dengan spontannya mengacung-acungkan garpu ditangannya kearah Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau pujaan hatinya hari ini diantar oleh seorang mahasiswa tampan dari jurusan lain. "Siapa namanya?" tanya Kris yang masih mengacungkan garpunya

"Berhenti mengacungkan garpu kearahku atau aku akan berteriak kalau kau tergila-gila pada Suho!" ancam Chanyeol kesal.

"Tanpa perlu kau berteriak pun semua orang disini mendengar ucapanmu." ucap Kyungsoo. Membuat Chanyeol nyengir.

"Kau harus bertindak Kris." ucap Baekhyun mengompori.

"Bertindak bagaimana? Dia saja selalu melarikan diri setiap melihatku." ucap Kris. Ketiga temannya langsung tertawa terbahak. Mereka ingat betul apa yang Suho lakukan setiap melihat Kris.

"Ya sudah menyerah saja kalau begitu. Bukankah itu bukti kalau dia tidak menyukaimu." ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau ini sebenarnya temanku bukan sih?" tanya Kris sengit. Sekali lagi Chanyeol nyengir.

"Nah aku sebagai temanmu yang baik ini menyarankanmu untuk berbalik. Dan bantulah pujaan hatimu membawa buku-buku tebal ditangannya itu." ucap Kyungsoo seraya membalikkan tubuh besar Kris.

Mata Kris berbinar saat dilihatnya Suho tengah kesulitan memesan makanan karena buku-buku yang dibawanya. "Doakan aku." ucap Kris seraya berjalan menghampiri pujaan hatinya.

Kris berjalan dengan berani menghampiri Suho yang benar-benar tampak kesulitan dengan buku-buku ditangannya dan nampan di hadapannya. Menurut Kris, ekspresi Suho benar-benar menggemaskan saat dirinya tengah kebingungan seperti itu. Rasanya ingin sekali Kris mencubit pipinya.

Belum juga Kris benar-benar berada di dekat Suho, sang pujaan hati itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Kris bisa melihat mata kecil Suho mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum membulat terkejut. Setelah itu Suho kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan kantin.

"Eoh?". Kris kembali dibuat bingung dengan Suho yang lagi-lagi berlari saat melihatnya. Telinganya bisa mendengar tawa menggelegar dari ketiga temannya. "Dasar teman sialan." gerutunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Kris kembali mendapatkan sebuah permen lolipop di pintu lokernya. Permen berwarna kuning yang ditempelkan begitu saja di pintu lokernya tanpa ada sebuah note yang menyertainya. "Dasar iseng." ucapnya sambil mencabut permen tersebut dan memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya. "Tumben sekali pagi ini aku tidak mendengar ocehan dua manusia paling berisik itu."

"Siapa yang berisik?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Kris terlonjak kaget. Ia mendengus saat melihat teman berisiknya akhirnya muncul. "Kau!" serunya. Kemudian berjalan mendahului Baekhyun menuju kelas pertamanya hari ini.

"Oi Kris!". Dan teman berisik Kris satu lagi muncul.

"KRIS!".

Kris menghentikan langkahnya saat telinganya mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya temannya yang paling tenang. "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau sebaiknya cepat bertindak Kris. Tadi aku melihat Suho bersama seseorang yang benar-benar tampan." ucap Kyungsoo dengan napas tersengal. Ia berlari dari gerbang depan demi bertemu Kris secepat mungkin.

"A-APA?" tanya Kris tidak santai. "Apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

"Nah kan. Benar kan yang kukatakan kemarin." ucap Chanyeol.

"Jangan bercanda." sangkal Kris.

"Untuk apa kami bercanda Kris. Yah walau kami memang senang sekali mengjahilimu. Tapi kali ini kami berkata sesuai kenyataan. Buktinya Kyungsoo pun melihatnya sendiri." ucap Baekhyun.

"Benar Kris. Aku tidak bohong. Tadi kulihat Suho diantar seorang pria tampan menggunakan motor sport silver." ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Seperti apa pria itu?" tanya Kris.

"Hm... Kalau tidak salah tingginya hanya berbeda beberapa centi dariku. Kulitnya putih. Dan rambutnya blonde sepertimu waktu itu." ucap Chanyeol yang ditimpali anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kris diam mencerna ucapan teman-temannya. Hatinya terasa panas. Ia cemburu. "Aku harus menyelidikinya." ucap Kris pelan. Selanjutnya ia berlari kencang mencari keberadaan Suho.

"Tapi kalian benar-benar tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menggeleng bersamaan. "Kami serius." ucap Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari hari berganti. Sampai tidak terasa sudah empat hari Kris menghilang. Ketiga temannya benar-benar dibuat bingung olehnya. "Dia itu sebenarnya sedang menyelidiki Suho atau apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jangan-jangan dia sakit." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Dasar aneh." ucap Chanyeol yang mencoba kembali menghubungi ponsel Kris yang ternyata diluar jangkauan.

"Good morning!" seru Kris tiba-tiba. Membuat ketiga temannya menoleh bersamaan. "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Tidak pernah melihat orang tampan ya." tanyanya percaya diri.

"Menyesal aku mengkhawatirkannya." ucap Kyungsoo seraya berjalan ke bangkunya.

"Rasanya aku ingin dia menghilang lagi saja." ucap Baekhyun seraya mengikuti jejak Kyungsoo.

"Hey kenapa?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." jawab Chanyeol malas yang ikut-ikutan berjalan ke bangkunya. Sementara Kris tampak menggedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Tak lama dosen mata kuliah pertama hari itu pun memasuki kelas.

Seusai perkuliahan, seperti biasa Kris dan ketiga temannya akan berjalan bersama menuju parkiran. Dengan sebelah tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, Kris berjalan santai. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet yang tadi didapatkannya di pintu lokernya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Pujaan hatimu Kris." ucap Baekhyun.

Kris nyaris tersedak permennya. "Mana? Mana?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Eoh? Bukankah itu mobil yang waktu itu mengantarnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku seperti mengenal mobil itu ya." gumam Kyungsoo.

"AAAAA... Kenapa dia lucu sekali dengan rambut barunya?" tanya Kris dengan mata berbinar.

"Yak! Ini bukan waktunya mengagumi rambut barunya. Tapi lihatlah siapa yang menjemputnya." ucap Baekhyun.

Kris nyengir seraya mengusap lengannya yang dipukul Baekhyun tadi. "Habis dia jadi benar-benar mirip permen kapas. Lihatlah."

"Susah memang bicara pada orang yang sedang mabuk kepayang." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi benar." ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. "Mobil itu. Kenapa rasanya tidak asing ya."

Sementara Kris masih dibuat berbinar oleh Suho yang tampak berlari menghampiri sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang memang sudah menunggunya. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan mobil sedan tersebut sampai seseorang keluar dari balik kemudi. Seorang laki-laki berkulit putih, dengan tinggi yang bisa dibilang menjulang, dan rambut blonde yang persis sama dengan rambut Kris tempo dulu.

"Eoh? Diakah yang kalian maksud?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Karena dirinya memang belum pernah melihat mahasiswa tampan yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Benar." jawab Kyungsoo yang ditimpali anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Permen kapasku." ucap Kris. Sekali lagi Baekhyun menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan. "Kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu situasi Kris." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Lihat. Suho memeluk mahasiswa itu." ucap Chanyeol.

"Kris." ucap Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kris lagi. Ketiga temannya hanya bisa diam. Entah Kris yang bodoh atau bagaimana. Sudah jelas pujaan hatinya itu berpelukan dengan orang lain didepan mata kepalanya sendiri. "Sudahlah minggir. Aku mau pulang. Perutku lapar." ucapnya kemudian seraya berjalan kearah Suho dan seseorang yang menjemputnya itu.

"Hey kalian! Ayo pulang." seru Kris setelah sampai didepan mobil sedan hitam tersebut. Suho dan seseorang yang menjemputnya itu menoleh bersamaan. "Apa? Perutku lapar asal tahu saja."

"Kris, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang ternyata mengikutinya. Dibelakangnya tampak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kris menoleh kepada ketiga temannya. "Eoh? Mengenalnya? Siapa? Dia?" tanya Kris seraya menunjuk seseorang yang menjemput dan memeluk Suho tadi. Ketiga temannya mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku kenal. Dia adikku." ucapnya santai. Sementara ketiga temannya membulatkan mata mereka tidak percaya.

"A-APA?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ADIK?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kris mengangguk. "Adik kandungku. Namanya Sehun."

Mahasiswa tampan berambut blonde itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Salam kenal. Aku Wu Sehun."

"Sudah ya aku pulang. Perutku benar-benar lapar." ucap Kris seraya menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Dan kau Kim Joonmyeon. Jangan sembarangan berpelukan dengan orang lain terlebih dihadapan tunanganmu sendiri."

Suho mencibir. "Berisik!". Kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"TUNANGAN?" tanya Baekhyun Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Sementara Kris hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wuauhahahahahahahahaha**

 **Sumpah ini FF abal macam apa lagi yg aku buat?**

 **Tolong jangan diamukin soal ceritanya yang absurb, pendek, dan banyak typo nya ini. Hahahahaha...**

 **Pokok nya makasih lah udah nyempetin baca**

 **Peluk cium dari KrisHo :* :***


End file.
